A Hidden Vendetta
by Silent Memento
Summary: Two Kadabra twins are tired of seeing their Abra kin being taken away to the Rocket Game Corner. They devise a plan to take over a Pokeball factory to ensure that no one will ever be captured again. It's a big endeavor to take, but it will not succeed...
1. Full Moon

**I wish to thank Massachusetts for her excellent constructive review, so that I could edit and revise this chapter.**

The full moon was annoyingly bright in the pitch-black night sky. My brother and I, two creatures with short, thin golden fur, full moustaches, thick tails, pointed ears, and with one small spoon held in each of our hands, were clearly conspiring under it.

I stared at my twin brother in absolute shock, grasping my unbent spoon instinctively. "You can't be serious," I said in disbelief.

"I can and I am," protested my brother, who happened to be the taller Kadabra of the two of us. His spoon was bent out of shape from over-use. "If we can stop our brethren from being stolen from under our noses-"

"But we can't, Bialma!" I shouted, my face flushing with anger and stress. "We can't just take over the whole goddamned Pokeball factory!"

My twin brother managed to stay calm as he replied, "Cheevu, I know that this can work. We take out the Pokeballs and there's no more enslaving the Pokemon. The time is now. There's no better time to make a point than now."

I frowned in disgust. "They have a new invention," I snarled in contempt. "It's called a gun. We rob factory. Humans have guns. Guns shoot us. We die. Abra still get taken away. You have to be a complete twit to think that _we're even getting out of there alive!_"

The last few mentally-communicated words had risen to a decibel level that rattled the minds of the Rattata that had come to listen to the conversation. Some of them suffered a temporary loss of hearing; others had their minds simply shut down, and they went into a comatose state.

Bialma stayed silent for a few moments. "…So you'd rather live than stop them from taking our grandchildren?"

"We don't even have children, you moron!"

"Now, now; personal insults are very crude, and it shows your numerical intelligence quota to be the equivalent of nothing."

"_Your _intelligence level must be nothing if you think that we can rob a Pokeball factory and actually make a difference. No, forget about merely being stupid; you're stark raving mad!"

"…Cheevu, how many times have we made a difference by robbing the Pokemon mart in Viridian City?"

"We've made an exact difference of nothing, because the Pokeballs keep getting shipped in!" I yelled before the point hit me like a Machop's punch to the face. "…I see where this is going, Bialma."

Bialma snorted to signify that he was laughing inwardly. "Precisely my point," he said with a faint trace of amusement in his tone. He waved his clawed hand dismissively to prevent me from replying to him. "If we plan this right, there's no way we can fail. No - fucking - way."

"If we plan this right?" I asked skeptically. "There's a lot of 'ifs' in this so-called 'plan' of yours."

"Well, that's why we're still plotting and scheming," my brother said in a bored voice, as if he was talking down to an Abra. "It's so that we can get rid of the 'ifs' and make them a guarantee instead."

I pondered those words for a bit. It was no secret that my brother was a bit more intelligent than I was, but his blind hubris and refusal to take 'no' for an answer was aggravating to the extreme. Could he be right? Maybe. But if he was wrong, he would never admit it. If he made a fatal error in his planning, he wouldn't tell me if our lives depended on him. I didn't understand why Bialma had to act so omnipotent. Couldn't he just admit that he was a Kadabra that had a much more brilliant mind, but a less-athletic body than mine?

No; he had to be the absolute best at everything. His pride and oblivious ego even made him think that he was the older brother, and, therefore, superior to me in every way, shape, and form. I wanted to say, "Newsflash: Abra are born at the same time, dumbass!" or, "You are a weakling who couldn't have a female that you could mate with unless you possessed her and made her go easy on you!"

I wanted to use a Fire Punch or a Thunderpunch on him so badly. I wanted to kick his tail into the next century. He was the single most annoying being on the whole damned planet; that is, except for humankind. Siblings suck...

I hated him for the way that he scorned me for my fascination with the full moon. To me, it was an unblinking eye, watching over us, seeing everything that we did. My brother thought that it was merely the byproduct of an asteroid crashing into the Earth: a chunk that had broken off and was caught in its gravitational forces. I told him that that was a load of human shit. …I'm going to go with the unblinking-eye theory, because that's what the full moon _really _is. Fuck what Bialma says.

"It's getting late, Bialma," I said in a cheeky voice. "How about we get some sleep and try to think about this tomorrow?"

My brother was rather quiet. "You can get some sleep, Cheevu," he muttered. "I'm not tired."

"Sure, you are," I said in a pseudo-cheerful tone of voice.

"No, I'm really not," he growled in annoyance.

"Are, too!" I said childishly. I stuck out my tongue at him to prove my point.

"…Are you still an infant that kept his age hidden from me?" Bialma asked in a rather stiff voice. "Or are you simply mocking me and my judgment?"

"No!" I replied defensively. "Not at all. I just wanted you to pay a bit of attention to the fact that it's late and that I can't think at this late hour."

"…Well, you have my attention now," he muttered angrily. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"…For us to go to sleep," I answered with a shrug of innocence.

In a fit of rage, my brother growled, "For the last time, I'm not tired, and you are not going to wake up from a manifestation of your nightmares!"

I tried to point out that I haven't had nightmares in years, but he continued to rant and rave.

"I'm not your mother! I'm not your father either! We don't have either of them!" His voice grew darker and crueler as he snarled bitterly, "And you know why? Because they were slain, you fucking dipshit!" The last sentence had become a scream and his waves of psychic energy pulsated everywhere without any discrimination of what they hurt.

"Now go lie down, and don't you fucking _dare_ get up until the sun rises!" he yelled. "I don't give an eighth of a human _shit_ if you want to see the full moon tonight! If you're so tired, then _go to sleep!_"

The last three words were deliberately spaced apart to emphasize his rage. I had never seen Bialma blow up like that. I had never seen that side of him, and when he was in this kind of a mood, I knew better than to argue with him. By now, even the deafened Rattata were in a comatose state from our headache-inducing telekinetic argument. I figured that I should revive them in the morning.

I lay down on my left side with my tail anxiously rising into the air and coming down forcefully on the ground. The rhythm soothed my frayed nerves long enough to get me to relax for a bit. I recalled the warm fur of my mother. That feeling was the last that I had before I fell into a fitful slumber.


	2. Artwork

The full moon was bright, and my younger brother was finally asleep. That meant that I could finally plan in peace. Much like the human architects that draw out their blueprints for a specific building on a piece of paper, I used artwork to show off my plans. All I had to do was use a bit of my psychic abilities to map out a virtual, three-dimensional model of the building that we would rob. I could even map out the people that were inside of the building at the time.

I had spent months scouting out the territory, going through the motions of the preemptive strike, and planning the tactical invasion itself. There wasn't any way it could fail. The artwork proved it. I went through every possible action by the humans, any scenario, however unlikely. There wasn't any way it could fail. I had made sure of that. It was a pity that Cheevu didn't think the same.

He should've put a little more faith into my motives. He didn't know about the murder of our parents. He was too young, and his psychic abilities weren't developed at all. In fact, they were entirely nonexistent. Mine, however, had at least developed a little bit.

Newborn Abra don't feed on milk (even though the mother Kadabra produces it), nor do they have any nutrients in their eggs to use. When Cheevu and I were born, we fed on the psychic energy of our parents. We didn't need much to survive. I was the taller one when I was born, so my parents nursed me much more than him.

Kadabra parents (since you'll never find an Alakazam in the wild) usually raise only one Abra infant. When twins are born, they'll usually ignore one and concentrate solely on the other. It's not to be cruel; it's simply because neither the father nor the mother have enough energy for two infants, and they want to give the stronger one a guaranteed chance of survival at the expense of the other. Even so, my mother helped out my brother a bit by nursing him in the way that many other mammalian Pokemon nurse their young. It gave him physical strength, but it didn't help his mental capacity.

In fact, Cheevu would've died without a shadow of a doubt if he didn't decide to leech a bit of the energy from me. Not enough for our father to notice, because he would've taken my brother away and slaughtered him if he did, but enough to keep him alive until the fateful day where our parents were massacred by poachers.

It was over rather quickly. The human poachers had sub-machine guns, and there wasn't any way that our parents could've survived, since they used up their energy to prevent us from being found by said poachers. I recall being hidden somewhere, but since my eyes weren't open, I don't know precisely where or in what place I was hidden. Cheevu doesn't have any recollection of the slaughter.

After the brutal slaying of the adults of our biological family, we basically survived by feeding off of the psychic energy of each other. That's why surviving Abra twins are more attached to each other than any other Pokemon or human twins. Their brainwaves are literally on the same frequency, whereas the frequency of humans and other Pokemon differ depending on the specie.

Cheevu was a slight annoyance when we had to survive. I had no doubt that we both would have died if not for the intervention of the Cerulean Kadabra. They had raised us afterwards, helping us hone our abilities.

Cheevu and I became…distant in a way. While I increased my repertoire of psychic powers, Cheevu became more physical, using the elemental punches instead of normal psychic abilities. His mind never fully developed either. He was smart, but not extremely smart. He also loved me, which was different from the way I perceived him.

Love is merely an emotion. It may have been one that couldn't be easily discarded, but nevertheless, it was something that could be put aside for knowledge that could be put to better use. Raw instinct and emotions always clouded a person's judgment, but knowledge would always help them see.

I continued to stare at the map, prodding certain figures like security guards and the CEO to map out any possible movement. If my plan were to succeed, I would need to kill every security guard and hold the CEO hostage. If I could do those two things, we could hold out for years due to the teleportation panels. The maze was specifically designed to confound would-be terrorists. However, Silph Co., as the company was known as, could not have foreseen a takeover by a Pokemon.

No longer would we Psychics be considered inferior. No longer would we have to grovel to the humans and not give a damn when our brothers and sisters were stolen right in front of our eyes. No longer would that abomination, Alakazam, threaten the purity of our race. With the help of Kadabra, Hypno, and yes; even Haunter and Gastly, we would crush all who dared stand in our way.

In fact, I had a few places that I would have to send Cheevu to help recruit more Pokemon. Vermillion City would be a key. The main Hypno and Drowzee population resided there, and we knew the current leader, Scobel, quite well. In fact, he had helped train Cheevu in physical terms, improving muscle and bone strength.

The Cerulean Kadabra would be sure to help us, even with a sworn pacifist such as Diehli being the daughter of the leaders. I never knew how to pronounce her name. Cheevu pronounced it as 'Di-eh-hel-li', but I was not so sure. I was quite certain that Cheevu's hormonal activities increased around her, but I wasn't sure if they had mated or not.

Then there was Fluell, the lone female Hypno on Three Island. She was…a bit of a wildcard. She hated me for personal reasons, and she believed in harmony with humankind. Fool. She had no idea of the suffering that humans could inflict. She was ready to believe in the good of human children, who were naught but barbarians. They should be in cages, much like the humans decided to cage our children. Give them a taste of their own medication, and let's see how they like to be treated like the shit on their boots.

I almost stopped breathing for a bit. Damn the humans. Damn them all. They created those disgusting abominations. They are known to the humans as Alakazam, Mr. Mime, and Mewtwo, but the _real_ Psychic Pokemon called them hideous monstrosities.

I even held a legend like Mew in contempt because of her inability to escape capture from the humans. She was a non-Pokemon after that. If a Pokemon is ever captured by the humans…then they aren't the same as they were before. It holds true for all species.

I shook my head and continued to concentrate on my map until the morning light shone through the trees. I walked over to Cheevu and left a message of sorts in his mind. Humans may have texting, but we have mental communication, which lasts longer and has better grammar.

"I'll be back, Cheevu," I said in a calm voice. "I'm just going to go to the Viridian Gym and talk with someone there. Just stay low and don't draw attention to yourself."

I began to prepare to teleport into the Gym. Teleportation doesn't take that much energy, so long as it's short and not too precise. My route was short and precise, so it would sap a fair amount of energy. Our species was born to teleport. Most Kadabra often scrapped this useful ability for more psychic power, but I was not so stupid. I knew that teleportation was one of the most useful abilities there possibly was.

I took a deep breath and began the teleportation process. I mapped out the area in my mind. The ventilation shafts above Giovanni's office would work nicely. I felt myself being squeezed, shattered into pieces, and hastily reformed into a whole being as I teleported into the vents. I took the next few minutes to catch my breath.

After my organs began to work at their normal rate, I quickly scanned the Gym Leader's mind. I was rather shocked at the grandiose delusions, the paranoia, and the ambition that clouded his head. I didn't know why the Elite Four had continued to allow him to continue his prestigious activities, but this was absolutely unacceptable for a person in power. However, this played right into my paws. This meant that there was no need for complete possession.

Over the years, I had gained the ability to possess a lesser being, such as a human. There were two different kinds of possession. One was complete possession, which altered the personality, drained my energy, and was only used under the direst circumstances. Then there was partial possession, which allowed me to plant suggestions into a person's mind. That wouldn't change the personality too much, it would allow me to have influence at all times, and it wouldn't sap my energy continuously.

However, there was a catch-22: it didn't work most of the time. Ghost Pokemon were better at possession than Psychics, which was why another one of Cheevu's missions would be to go to Pokemon Tower and attempt to recruit the Haunter and Gastly that resided there. Finding a Gengar would be a plus, but I didn't get my hopes up. They were a rarity in the wild; finding a Gengar there would be like a human winning the lottery with only one ticket.

I continued to creep into his mind, making sure to ignore corrupting influences such as emotions and ideas. After many trials and tribulations, I finally found the part of his brain that held his conscience. He began to notice the intrusion into his mind, but I quickly soothed his paranoia.

"Do you honestly think that being a mere Gym Leader is going to gain you respect?" I taunted. "What about the leaders of Team Rocket? People respect them. You? You're just some damn Gym Leader. You think that serving the Elite Four is going to pay the bills? The economy's going to get a lot rougher. If I were you, I'd start to use my talents to further myself, not others."

As expected, Giovanni began to resist. "Who the hell are you?" his conscience screamed. "I demand an answer this instant!"

"How very crude," I said dryly. "I'm stating honest truths. Do you want the respect you deserve or not?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" his conscience snarled, much like a cornered animal.

"What am I talking about?" I replied. "I'm talking about taking over Team Rocket. The leaders should fall to you easily. Then you can focus on bigger and better things. Taking over Silph Co. A Game Corner racket. Stealing fossils of powerful Pokemon from Mt. Moon to further your criminal organization. What better way to gain respect than to take it for yourself?

"You've wanted a piece of the pie for years. I could give it to you. I could give you all you've ever wanted and more. All I ask is that you do what I say."

"And what you're saying is that I destroy my career as a Gym Leader to earn some cheap cash?" Giovanni said skeptically. "…Well, what the fuck am I waiting for? Tell me what I need to do."

I smiled. "Excellent," I said in a kindly voice, almost smirking at how easy this was. "First, you need to take control of Team Rocket. I could help clear the way for you, but you have to do what I say. Silph Co. will have to go down. Blaine, Dr. Fuji, and Sabrina cannot be allowed to foul anything up. Are you seeing where I'm going with this?"

Giovanni's pulse began to race as he replied, "Yes. I-I won't let you down…conscience, is it?"

"Yes," I said in a bored voice. "This is your conscience speaking. Now go. Remember this: I'm here to help, not hinder."

Giovanni raced out of the office much faster than I expected a middle-aged man in a suit to run. I nearly doubled over laughing at the sight. This was just too damn easy! Humans would _always_ go for the money. It was the only fucking motive they had!

I realized that I had spent far too much time in the Gym. Cheevu would be worried sick by now. I teleported back to Viridian Forest. I noticed that my brother was still semi-tired, as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned to acknowledge my presence.

"So, how did your conversation fare?" he asked in an extremely tired voice.

"Better than I could have ever hoped," I replied sincerely. I allowed myself a small smile. After all, such a massive coup deserved some sort of praise, right?


End file.
